Denial
by Bsquared19
Summary: She didn't deny it. Spoilers for "Food to die for". My first Castle Fic, I usually write for Bones. Please read and review. :- Rated K for language.
1. Chapter 1 Castle POV

**Author's Note: Hi all, I don't usually write Castle fics, but this little bugger of a story wouldn't leave me alone. I haven't done a ton of editing, just wanted ot get it on paper and out to you quickly. Please enjoy this meager offering in honor of one of my favorite shows. If you would be so kind as to Read & Review! ~B2**

Later that night when the rest of the world was sleeping, Richard Castle was lying in bed, a navy blue sheet drawn up to his waist. Going over and over his observations of the case, more specifically Beckett's words to Maddy and then later to him after the case closed. Why did he feel like he was missing something?

"You can watch from the observation room"

"and now you're benching me?"

"You were just giggling over the risotto with our suspect"

"Which was to die for by the way."

_She's never, ever benched me and made me just watch. Even when she was pissed at me for something juvenile she would just tell me not to speak or gesture. Relegated to the observation room, that was just awful. However..._

"Okay, next time I'm hitting on a guy you like, come clean with me _before_ I go out with him so you don't have to arrest me to break up the date."

"Madison, that's not--"

"n-n-no, I get it. You're hot for Castle; you want to make little Castle babies. Why couldn't you just be honest?"

"Maddy. Shhh!! He can hear us!!"

"Oh really? Rick's behind the mirror? Like on tv?

_Madison is Beckett's good friend, even if they haven't seen each other in ages, she knows Beckett well enough to read her...Hmmmmm. She thinks I'm hot and she wants to have Castle babies...Ok, maybe she's off base here. There's no way Beckett...But wait, she ignored my tease, my blatant offer for her to deny it when we went back to her desk. And when the case was closed and we were talking..._

"You ask me, she should have followed her heart, left David, gone with Wolf."

"I can see the virtue in staying, I mean guys like Wolf, they come in they upset the apple cart. Course he makes you feel alive but you know eventually he's just going to let you down. So why risk it?"

"Because the heart wants what the heart wants. Speaking of...."

_Who says upset the apple cart? Where the heck would you find an apple cart to upset? Good grief! I get the point...But were we only talking about the case just then or are there hidden meanings in the whole conversation. If I was writing us, there'd be hidden meanings. Not to mention better dialogue, but I digress...And she took a raincheck on Deming's offer. Albiet just a postponement of one night, but still..._

"Could she seriously?" Castle mumbled to himself, glancing over at the clock, glowing 1:37AM. "Dammit, there's only one way to find out." Tossing off the sheet and standing abruptly he hastily threw on jeans and a t-shirt from his closet and hurried downstairs to catch a cab.

30 minutes later standing outside Beckett's door he's doubting himself_. _

_What if I'm wrong? What if she was just distracted by the presence and comfort of an old friend. Ignoring it doesn't just make it go away. What else was she saying about "a guy like Wolf" again? He makes you feel alive. If there's hidden meanings and we're talking about more than just the case, that could be me. I could make her feel alive. Hell I could make her body sing if she'd let me...Dirty thoughts Castle, get a grip. You gotta start somewhere and prove you're worth her risk. You're here now, man up. _

Lifting his hand to knock he almost hopes she doesn't answer and he can go back to his little world. But as luck would have it, he wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep...


	2. Chapter 2 Beckett POV

After a few drinks across town with Maddy, Beckett found herself wondering over the conversations of the day. The parallels her mind drew between the case and her relationship with Castle were almost mildly disturbing. Now alone, curled on her couch blindly watching infomercials, clad in her black pants and a gray cami, her mind and the tequila are conspiring against her carefully constructed defenses.

"You can watch from the observation room"

"and now you're benching me?"

"You were just giggling over the risotto with our suspect"

"Which was to die for by the way."

_He's an over anxious kid, used to getting his own way. He was on a date with our suspect when I had to bring her in! Okay, I could have waited another hour, but really, does he seriously think I just made this up to ruin his evening. She's my friend, I didn't want to think she'd done it. I needed to clear her right away to focus on catching the real killer. _

"Okay, next time I'm hitting on a guy you like, come clean with me _before_ I go out with him so you don't have to arrest me to break up the date."

"Madison, that's not--"

"n-n-no, I get it. You're hot for Castle; you want to make little Castle babies. Why couldn't you just be honest?"

"Maddy. Shhh!! He can hear us!!"

"Oh really? Rick's behind the mirror? Like on tv?

_First off...wow, yep, she's blond. Second, HOLY CRAP the camera was taping and Castle was listening to her talking about his babies. And me. Together in the same sentence. Oh God. Was it too much to hope that he wasn't paying attention? Nope, he tapped back, of course. He couldn't possibly be distracted like half the time when I'm telling him to stay put._

"You ask me, she should have followed her heart, left David, gone with Wolf."

"I can see the virtue in staying, I mean guys like Wolf, they come in they upset the apple cart. Course he makes you feel alive but you know eventually he's just going to let you down. So why risk it?"

"Because the heart wants what the heart wants. Speaking of...."

_Serious conversation thinly disguised as case talk, even I knew that immediately. Why risk it? I like to be sure of things. Neither Wolf, nor Castle are responsible, mature men you can count on. Of course the fact that he left to go check on his daughter begs to differ with that statement, at least to Castle's benefit. And he tries to offer support in his own way when he knows I'm upset. What am I, changing my own theory here?? _

She commences pacing around the room to get her thoughts in order. _GAH!! I'm never getting to bed! Was that a knock? Must've been across the hall...No, that was a knock. Who the hell? _ Looking through the peephole, she sighs with resignation. _It would figure that this isn't over yet. _


	3. Chapter 3 Accession

**Author's note: Last Chapter. I hope you've enjoyed my little distraction :-) My apologies, it may be a little choppy, but I'm out of practice writing real stories as I've been focused more on some smut. **

**Let me know what you think! ~B2**

Leaning against the door jam Beckett attempts sarcasm. "What could you possibly want at this hour of the night Castle? You're at the wrong apartment for a booty call." _If I can just get rid of him, maybe I'll sleep._

"Ah Detective, you wound me so. Maybe I was just concerned that your girls night turned out badly. After all, your friend was recently a suspect in our murder investigation. Or maybe your girl's night isn't over...I wouldn't dream of intruding though, aren't you going to invite me in?" _That would make this conversation very awkward, but interesting none the less._

"Castle it's after 2 in the morning. I'm not in the mood for games. What do you want?" _ Why have I never noticed how wretchedly sinful his voice is? It's borders on obscene. This is not a good start to this-whatever-it-is..._

Entreating her with his eyes, he re-words his request. "May I at least come in so we're not having this conversation in the hallway?" _Please. I don't need to worry about interruptions or witnesses. Although witnesses might be good if she decides to use her gun...What was it she said before, murder is not the usual response to a proposal? Awh heck, something like that -- Not that I'm proposing or anything...Ok, maybe anything._

Stepping aside she allows him to glide past her out of the public eye. Closing the door she turns and leans against it. "Maddy's not here, sorry to disappoint you." _God, why do you have to smell so good! What is that cologne? Or maybe it's just you. Either way...Focus!_

Angling toward her, Castle props a hand over her shoulder against the door. "Trust me Detective when I tell you that it is not a disappointment at all as long as you are." His breath whispers against her neck, and she swallows, sensing his sincerity. _Don't try to over charm her, just tell the truth. What was I thinking? How is this a good idea? I must be completely out of my mind to think...She does look very cute in her loungewear though, that in itself is worth the trip over...Back to the discussion...What was it again? Oh yes!_

"You didn't deny it. Even when I teased you after, you just changed the subject. No denial." _Well way to just spew it out there! How did that just come out?_

Pushing him away lightly Beckett's eyes widen. "W-wh what? Castle, have you been drinking? I'm not denying anything. What are you talking about?" _Denial? What the heck?!! This is about not doing something? What did I do er not do?_

Not put off, Castle smirks and turns to perch on the sofa, watching as she paces. "You and Maddy, in the observation room. She got all girlie on you." _Oh. That. Shit. Try and play dumb a little longer._

"I'm sorry Castle, I must've had a few more drinks than I thought, cause you're not making any sense_." Rubbing her hand over her face and playing with her ponytail. Yeh she is seriously cute. And avoidng me._

"Why didn't you just tell her that you can't stand being around me? And really, I don't think I'm that high on your list of father candidates. But you didn't say anything, you're always quick to quash me when I insinuate. Not a word, even after at your desk, you just changed the subject. No denial." _Well that depends on what we're going for here...Feel free to deny or confirm right now._

"Why are you here asking that at 2:27 in the morning, Castle? Is it bothering you that much?" _Is it bothering you that I didn't deny it and you want her, so I needed to make it clear? Or are you here because I wasn't hiding the fact that the thought might not be repulsive? Ok, I might actually think it'd be enjoyable._

Reaching out to grasp her shoulder he asks, "Why didn't you tell her about Deming? I mean that would have been a good deflection." _Please give me something to work with here._

"Deming didn't enter my head. She was talking about you and I had just put you behind the glass. You were in my head_." Ugh, that came out all kinds of wrong. Why is he standing so close?_

Licking his lips slowly, Castle makes like he's considering her answer. "Why thank you Detective, I think. So you're saying that the whole reason you didn't deny it is merely a matter of out of sight out of mind? I would think you'd be more of a loyal girl, thinking of the right one. After all, you don't like risk. You like to play on the safe side." _Is she staring intently at my lips?_

"I take plenty of risks, like letting you shadow me for example, that is a huge risk. Your safety is in my hands. What if something were to happen to you? Can you imagine the press? The headlines? And what would I tell Alexis and Martha?" Her voices softens as his other arm wraps around her wrist and tugs her closer. "I take risks Castle." _Grief!! What am I doing? This is dangerous. Ha, risky._

His hand drops from her shoulder to her waist, "Those are professional risks, and I trust you to keep me safe. Even if I'm not always cautious. I take the personal risk that you will make it worth it. Have you taken a personal risk lately Beckett?" _She feels so good. I just want to hold her. All in good time hopefully._

Biting her lip nervously she decides on a little confession. "Actually, I have."

"Oh really? Do tell?"

Looking into his eyes she locks her gaze on his. "I didn't deny it." He closes the distance between them slowly, gauging her reaction to his advance. "What are you doing?"

"Upsetting the apple cart..." His lips touch hers softly in a fearful kiss, but when she responds he becomes more confident, tracing her upper lip with his tongue.

She pulls away with a shy smile, but remains in his embrace playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "My heart wants you."

He smiles roguishly searching her face, "So what you're saying is, you didn't deny it because you really do want Castle babies?"


End file.
